Welcome to the Rider War
by TheOkWriter
Summary: If Izuku thought having the One For All was challenging then being a Kamen Rider and brought into a battle with 12 other Kamen Riders might be the toughest challenge he has ever faced.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Kamen Rider and both franchises belong to their respected owners.**

It was a Sunday, and Izuku Midoriya took this free time to take a jog. It has been three days since the U.S.J Incident. Villains appearing and started attacking with injuring Thirteen and his teacher EraserHead. They even cancel classes on Friday.

He lays back on a building's window as he drinks his water. As he enjoyed his water he was about to head home when he felt a tug around his neck. He touches his neck to feel some kind of silky cloth. He turns around to the window only to see some kind of web wrap around his neck coming out the window.

"W-What is this?" Izuku was starting to freak out.

Izuku tried to take it off but more webs came out of the window and pulling him in. Izuku started to fall through some kind of unknown space of mirrors. As he finally reaches his destination, he landed at the same location he was before when the web took him through the window.

'What was that? Is it some kind of mutant villain who kidnaped me?' Izuku asks in his head.

Suddenly, a figure knocks Izuku to the other side. He gets up to seep some kind of humanoid creature. This could be some kind of villain with a mutant Quirk or was this something else. The creature was hissing as it was looking at him as an animal looks at their prey.

Izuku tried to activate his Quirk but nothing happened. He couldn't feel One For All in him, what he feels is the same thing he felt for his entire life, powerless. He backed away from the creature as it started getting closer. It would have struck him if another figure didn't stop the white monster from eating him.

Izuku savior was some kind of armored figure with his helmet looking like a knight. Is he some kind of Pro-Hero? If he was then he should know him, after all, he is a huge nerd on heroes.

"W-Who are you?" Izuku asked.

His savior looks back at him with his red eyes looking at him before he went back to face the monster and started fighting it. Izuku just looks on wondering what was going. Who are they? Where is everyone? Is he going to die?

"Just what is going on?" Izuku asks himself.

Soon a bright light appeared making Izuku cover his eyes. Once the light died down, a new creature appeared. It looks like it was based on a spider. It charged forward to attack the armored warrior. As the warrior tried to fend off the creatures he went send back after they hit him.

The red warrior took out a card from the deck of his belt then insert it into dragon looking gauntlet.

 **STRIKE VENT!**

A red dragon's head appeared on the red warrior hand and pulls back his arm a Chinese dragon appeared beside him. The red warrior shot his hand forward making the dragon shoot hot fire out of his mouth. The flames hit the monster that brought Izuku here and destroyed it. The red warrior then falls on his back seeing as injuries were taking a toll on him.

Izuku rand to his side, "H-Hey! Hang on!"

The warrior looks at Izuku's hand making Izuku look at his hand as well and to the teen's surprise, his hand was begging to fade away. The red warrior grunted making lose his armor and to reveal a man with short brown hair in his mid-twenties and wearing an All Might Hoodie.

"Once… You're drawn into the Mirror World… you can never go back," The man told Izuku. "Unless… you become a Kamen Rider."

"Kamen Rider?"

"You… Use it…," the man giving his deck that had a symbol of a dragon to Izuku.

Izuku was unsure to grab it since if he had the deck then does that mean this man will die. But looking at the man's face, he wasn't taking no for an answer.

Izuku grabs the deck and when he did a belt, the V-Buckle attaches to his waist.

"Put the deck in there!" The man told Izuku.

Izuku placed the deck into the belt's empty slot. As was placed into the slot three silhouettes flew to Izuku forming an armor. Izuku examines his suit. The first one wore a red bodysuit with black and silver armor and a matching helmet. His left arm had a dragon-shaped gauntlet with a face of red metal Chinese theme dragon. This is Kamen Rider Ryuki.

"Now, use the cards and fight!" The man shouted.

Izuku stop inspecting himself and took out a card from his deck. He takes the card and inserts it into his Drag Visor.

 **SWORD VENT!**

When the Visor announcement came after inserting the card. A sword flew towards Izuku's hand giving him the Drag Saber. Izuku then looks at the monster than with a bit of courage he had in him he slashes at the chest of the monster destroying it.

Izuku turns to the man and sees him starting to disintegrate. Izuku ran to his side hoping he can help this man.

"Hey!" Izuku waking the man up.

"I'm sorry for bringing you into this Rider battle," the man said. "Even finding out who started this battle, I wish I had more time…" He says closing his eye and disintegrates away giving this Rider Battle another victim.

Izuku then jumps out of the window he was before and making him de-henshin from his armor. Izuku starts breathing heaving after what just happened. He takes out his Advent Deck with his hands shaking. He placed his Deck in his pocket and walked back home, hoping to sleep and whishing this was nothing but a dream. Ubknowest to Izuku, two people were watching him from a distance. A teen with his hair split of two colors, white and red. Next to him was an older woman with black hair and about three inches shorter than him.

"Midoriya Izuku, he gained the Advent Deck of Ryuki," the teen said.

"I can't believe Koichi gave it to him," the woman said. "He should have saved himself."

"The idiot wanted to close the Mirror World," the teen says. "There's no way to stop this battle. All you can do is fight and survive… until you are the last one."

"Isn't he, your classmate though?"

"If he keeps that deck then he becomes my enemy," the teen said as he walks away.

~/~

It was the next day and when Izuku woke up he saw the Advent Deck on his desk then he knew it wasn't a dream, a man died in front of him. He should tell somebody, but he doesn't know if anyone would believe him. Maybe if he told All Might, he will be able to tell what he neede to hear. But right now he has to get ready for school.

An hour later, Izuku made it to school seeing his classmates were Everyone was still a bit animated because of the events of the previous Thursday and were talking with their neighboring students.

"Hey, did you see the news over the weekend?" Toru asked Mashirao from across Mezo.

"Yeah," the tailed teen nodded his head.

"Did you see how everyone in the class was on-screen for a second! I didn't stand out at all though," Toru sighed in disappointment.

"That's true," Mezo said, and Mashirao couldn't tell if he was simply agreeing or being sarcastic.

"Well, it's kind of hard to stand out if you're invisible, huh?" he chuckled.

"But man, all the channels made a huge deal out of it," Denki said, smiling a little too widely.

"I was pretty surprised by it," Eijiro said.

"Can you blame them," Kyoka sighed as she fiddled with her earphone jack. "Of course, the school was attacked."

"True, I guess," Eijiro said with a nod.

"But who knows what would've happened if the teachers showed up?" Sero sighed.

"Knock it off, Sero!" Minoru whined. "Just thinking about it is gonna make me wet my-"

"Shut up! Be quiet, scum!" Katsuki shouted.

"But All Might was awesome!" Sato said excitedly. "He pushed those villains back like fodder!"

"Yes, his strength is worth wondering," Fumikage said matter-of-factly, nodding his head.

Tenya suddenly raced in and stood at the front of the class. "Everone! Morning homeroom is about to start! Stop talking and take your seats!"

"We're all sitting."

"You're the only one who isn't."

Tenya retreated to his seat, disgruntled. "Dang it!"

"Don't sweat it," Ochako giggled.

"So, Tsuyu, do you think we'll get a substitute to teach homeroom?" Mina asked Tsuyu.

"Well, Aizawa Sensei is in the hospital recovering from his injuries..." the frog-like girl said with her finger held up to her chin.

The door opened, revealing a mummified Aizawa. "Morning."

"YOU'RE BACK TOO SOON!" The class shouted.

"You're being too much of a Pro!" Denki's mouth fell open.

"Glad to see you doing well, Aizawa Sensei!" Tenya said.

"If you call that "doing well"…" Ochako retorted.

"My personal welfare is hardly important," Aizawa sighed. "Because your battle is far from over."

"Our battle?" Katsuki asked.

"Don't tell me..." Izuku muttered.

"More villains?!" Minta shouted

"U.A.'s Sports Festival is approaching," the pro hero said.

"That's such a normal school thing!" multiple people exclaimed with a mix of relief and exasperation.

Eijirou threw his hands up in excitement. "It's a normal school event-"

"Wait a moment!" Denki slapped one of his hands over the other teen's mouth.

"Is that okay? To have the Sports Festival so soon after the villain attack?" Kyoka asked Aizawa skeptically.

"What if they try to attack us again?" Mashirao agreed.

Aizawa shook his head. "Apparently, they think of it as U.A. showing that our crisis management system is solid as a rock by holding the event. Security will also be straightened to five times than the previous years. Above all, the Sports Festival is a huge chance. It's not an event to be canceled because of a few villains"

"Above all else, this Sports Festival is a huge chance for your students. It's not something to get canceled by a few villains. Especially because among those guarding the festival are the top two heroes in the world; All Might and Endeavor."

"Are you sure about that? It's just a sports festival," Mineta still looking unsure.

"Mineta... Are you saying you never heard of U.A.'s Sports Festival?" Izuku look at the short teen shocked.

"Of course I have, but that's not what I meant!"

"It's one of Japan's biggest events. In the past, the Olympics were a huge event that the whole world went crazy over. But, after major population reductions when Quirks first appeared, they're just a shell of their former glory. Japan now turns to this event, your sports festival, in place of that old event." Aizawa said.

"All the top heroes will be watching and scouting all of us," Momo added.

"That's how pros will hear about us, and we'll become sidekicks when we graduate!" Denki said, holding a thumbs-up to Kyoka next to him.

"Yeah, and some of those sidekicks never manage to go solo. They get stuck as eternal sidekicks," she sighed. "That'll be you, Kaminari."

Denki lowered his head from the insult.

"Of course, joining a popular hero's agency will net you a lot of experience and popularity," Aizawa said. "Time is limited. Show the Pros what you're made of here, and you'll make a future for yourselves. This happens once a year so you got three chances. If you're hoping to become a hero this is your chance." Aizawa told get the whole class ready and pump for their next challenge.

"Yes, sir!" The class confirmed.

The day's classes passed, and lunchtime rolled around. As the students were finishing packing up in the classroom, they talked about the sports festival.

"Man! Even after what we went through, I am pumped!" Eijiro exclaimed.

"No kidding!" Sero agreed, bumping Eijiro's shoulder. "If we show them what we got, it's one big step to being Pro ourselves."

"It was definitely worth coming to U.A.," Sato said, hitting his fist into his palm.

"We only receive a few chances, so we can't afford to miss it," Fumikage said, closing his eyes and nodding his head.

"Ojiro-kun!" Toru said excitedly. "I'm really nervous! I need to stand out at the sports festival!"

"Yeah, you need to try extra hard to get the Pros attention," Mashirao said as Toru cheered for herself.

"Oh dear, what'll I do?" Yuga asked Koji dramatically. "I stand out enough just by standing still, so the scouts won't be able to stop looking at me, right?

Koji stepped back, trembling in fear of the loud and outrageous Yuga Aoyama.

"Right?" Yuga asked excitedly, leaning into Koji's face. The silent boy replied with a rapid nod.

"Shoji, you're lucky," Denki sighed. "Your strength stands out on its own."

"There's no point if I don't show my usefulness," Mezo replied.

"Well, I will definitely stand out," Kyoka chuckled as Denki stuttered for a retort.

"Wow, everyone's getting so into it!" Izuku marveled, looking at his classmates.

"Your noot" Tenya asked the vice president. "We enrolled here to be heroes, so of course we'd get fired up!" Despite his words, Tenya was incredibly stiff.

"Iida-san, you have a unique way of getting 'fired up'," Tsuyu croaked. "It's weird."

"Midoriya, don't you feel the same?" Tenya asked, ignoring Tsuyu's comment.

"Yeah, I get that! But..."

"Deku-kun, Iida-kun!" Ochako said darkly from beside them. "Let's do our best at the sports festival!"

"U-Uraraka-san, your face...! It's scary!" Izuku chuckled while Tenya looked at the friend with confusion.

"You don't look Uraraka, Uraraka!" Mina said.

"PM-" Before Mina could finish Tenya slapped him with her tongue.

Ochako pumped her fist in the air. "Everyone, I'm going to do my best!"

Izuku, Tenya, Tsuyu, and Mina pumped their fists and agreed, "Yeah!"

Ochako swiveled to face Sato, Sero, Eijiro and Fumikage. "I'M GONNA DO MY BEST!"

"Y-Yeah," they said, putting their fists up as well.

"I don't get you," Eijiro sighed. "Your personality is all over the place."

Izuku gave a smile. He was glad to his friend so determined to do her best. Though, her face did seem a bit too aggressive. Also, he never asked her why she wants to be a hero.

~/~

As they were headed for lunch, Izuku asked Ochako why she wants to be a hero.

"Huh? Um... well..." Ochako was a bit nervous to say her answer. "Well... for money."

"For money?" Izuku looks at her surprise. "You want to be a hero for money?" He didn't expect that kind of answer and by how Ochako was reacting she was embarrassed.

"To boil it down simply, yeah..." Ochako still looking embarrassed. "Sorry for the unwholesome answer. It's embarrassing, especially with you two having noble goals."

"Why? There's nothing wrong with seeking a more comfortable lifestyle!" Tenya reassured her.

"Yeah... but it was unexpected," Izuku said.

Ochako decides to tell Izuku and Tenya about her family; that her family works in the construction business, but due to her parents' unable to find work, her family has been struggling with money. Ochako declares that she will become a hero and earn lots of money which she will use to make the lives of her parents easier. Both Izuku and Tenya told Ochako that her goal is still admirable since she's being a hero to her parents.

"Young Midoriya is here!" All Might boomed as he suddenly appeared at an intersecting hallway, causing all three students to flinch in shock.

"A-All Might! What is it?" Izuku asked, trying to calm his heart rate.

"Wanna eat lunch with me?" All Might hold up a lunch bag.

Ochako burst out laughing. "He asked like a maiden!"

"Umm," Izuku looked at his friend, who both nodded to him. "Yeah, definitely!"

As he followed the symbol of peace to the teacher's lounge to eat making Izuku wondering what All Might wants to talk about, as Ochako and Tenya proceeded to the cafeteria.

"I wonder what All Might wanted with Deku-kun," Ochako mused.

"I heard that Midoriya jumped out to help All Might during the USJ attack, right?" Tenya said. "That could be it."

"Oh, yeah" Ochako chuckled.

"Remember what Asui said on the bus. That his Quirk is similar to All Might's," Tenya says. "They have similar power, so perhaps All Might took a liking to him.

Shouto Todoroki looked back at the two of them as they talked. He was also interested in the similarity of the number one hero and Midoriya. Shouto will need to talk with Izuku, but not about his Quirk but about what happened yesterday.

~/~

"Just fifty minutes?!" Izuku shouted, looking up at All Might.

"Yes," the skeletal man confirmed with a sigh. "My time limit is getting shorter by the day I can barely sustain my muscle for an hour."

"A-About that..." Izuku let the information sink in for a second. "I'm sorr-"

"BUWAHAHAHA!" Toshinori laughed, spewing blood as he did so. "Don't apologize were so alike you and I." He said as he passed Izuku some tea.

"Oh, thank you," Izuku said as he took a sip.

"I want to talk about the sports festival. You still can't regulate One For All, right?" the skeletal hero asked. "So what do we do?"

"Ah..." Izuku puts down his tea. "There was at that time when I attacked that brain villain. There was no kickback." The teen says looking down at his hands.

"Ah, you did mention that," Toshinori said. "So what was different?"

Izuku thought about it before remember what Thirteen say about his Quirk on how his power could easily kill.

"... I used it against someone else for the first time," Izuku said.

"Hmm, it sounds like you manage to pump the break without knowing," All Might said. "In any case that's progress. Because in all honesty, the time I got left as The Symbol of Peace is quickly running out." Making Izuku's face crestfallen. "And among those with villainous intent, there are some who've started to realize it."

"I grant you my power so you can succeed me!" Toshinori told him. "The U.A. sports festival is an event watched by the whole country, but the whole country! And that means just one thing for us! You. The next All Might… the fledgling symbol… I need you to tell the world, I AM HERE!" Toshinori explained.

"Of course!" Izuku nodded excitedly, he then remembers what he needs to talk with All Might. "All Might, something happened yesterday."

"What is it? Is it about One For All?"

Izuku shook his head, "No… actually it's about this." Izuku took out his Advent Deck.

"A deck of cards? Have you took interest in gambling or this some new game you kids are playing?" Toshinori looking confused.

"No, let me explain," Izuku starts to explain what happens on Sunday about the Mirror World, the monster, the near-death experience, the mention of a Rider Battle, and the power of the Advent Cards.

"The whole story you telling me, it sounds impossible, I don't think there's a Quirk that can create a whole world inside a mirror," Toshinori looking skeptical.

"Wait, let me show you," Izuku said, he got up with the Advent Deck and went to the window and made sure there was nobody outside.

Izuku then places his deck in front of his reflection making it create the V-Buckle in the reflection before it flew towards Izuku's waist. Toshinori was shocked at what was going on. Izuku then placed the deck inside the belt's slot before raising his right arm across his chest and saying.

"Henshin!"

Then three silhouettes flew to Izuku transforming him into Ryuki.

All Might jaw drop, "Y-Young Midoriya… you were telling the truth… And this man just gave it to you so you can escape this Mirror World?"

"Yes, he sacrifices his life so I can live," Izuku said.

"If there are monsters inside the mirror we should tell the police and the other heroes," All Might said. "I'll contact Detective Tsukauchi and inform him of this and for him to keep an eye out for any other Kamen Rider."

"Thanks, All Might," Izuku said, as he de-henshin. He looks at Advent Deck and offers it to All Might. "Here All Might, you should probably give this to a Pro-Hero."

Toshinori looked at it then at Izuku before shaking his head, "No, young Midoiyra you keep it. There must be a reason for the have this deck just like how we were destined to be my successor. I believe you can be a hero saving people from these Mirror Monsters."

"Thank you, All Might!" Izuku bowed as tears welled up tears on All Might believing in him.

~/~

It was the end of school and Izuku was about to head home when he heard someone calling him.

"Midoriya!"

Izuku turned to see it was Shouto who called for his attention. Izuku wonders what he wants, they never really interact in class.

"Todoroki-san, is there something you need?" Izuku asked the teen with two Quirks.

"I like to have a conversation with you," Shouto told him.

"Oh, about what?" Izuku asks.

"About your trip into the Mirror World," Shouto said, making Izuku eyes go wide.

 **AN: Okay here's the first chapter of the rebooted Welcome to the Rider War. There will be no OC being Kamen Riders and they'll all being characters from the manga. Sorry, it took me forever to update this but I finally know where I'm putting this and how I'm ending it. This story will base off from the Ryuki series, Episode Finale, and 13 Riders as you can see how I'd introduce Izuku to the Rider Battle. So, I hope you prefer this as it was before.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Kamen Rider and both franchises belong to their respected owners.**

Izuku couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Shouto ask Izuku about the Mirror World?

"W-What are you talking about?" Izuku tries to act dumb.

"About you becoming Kamen Rider Ryuki," Shouto simply said.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Izuku still tried to act dumb.

Shouto went to his pocket and brought an Advent Deck which has a symbol of a bat on it.

"Y-You're a Kamen Rider too!" Izuku says in shocked.

"Keep it down," Shouto hissed. "We don't want people to learn about Kamen Riders and the Mirror World."

"Oh, sorry," Izuku lowered his voice.

"Come, somebody wants to meet you," Shouto said, as he walks from the school entrance.

"Are we meeting another Kamen Rider?" Izuku started to follow him.

"No, a friend who knows about the Rider Battle," Shouto says as he guided Izuku to their destination.

~/~

After thirty minutes, they arrived at a coffee shop called the Atari. When they got inside the shop, they see a young woman the only person in the shop, drinking some tea. She seems to be in a young woman with long black hair, a slim build, bright eyes, and a beauty mark below the left side of her mouth and gave Izuku a charismatic smile.

"Oh, you brought him Shouto. Come, sit right here," the woman said, as she pulls up a chair next to her.

Shouto just sits in another table waiting for them to start their conversation. Izuku sat at an empty seat and starts the conversation.

"Uh… h-hello, my name Midoriya Izuku," Izuku introduced himself.

"I know, Shouto told me a bit about you," Izuku looks back at Shouto who just gives him a hard stare. Izuku paled and looked back at the woman. "Heh, Shouto can be a bit of a grouch. My name is Tsukauchi Makoto."

"Ummmm…" Izuku didn't know what to say.

"Let me ask you a question," Makoto said. "Do you know the man who gave you this?"

Izuku shook his head, "No, I never got his name before he died."

"His name was Haimawari Koichi, he's an old friend of mine who got an Advent Deck a month ago," Makoto gave a sad smile.

"Oh… I'm sorry," Izuku bowed.

"Don't be, he made his choice on trying to close the Mirror World," Makoto said. She got up and went to the sink to make more tea.

"I don't really understand this, I've been sensing things," Izuku said.

"It's the Advent Deck's fault, anybody who has one can sense and see them," Makoto explained.

"Those creatures, right?" Izuku said.

"Yes, the Mirror World's monsters," Makoto says.

"I can't believe this is happening," Izuku still wants to believe this was not real.

"You experience it yourself and you're still having a hard time believe this?" Shouto questions him.

"Todoroki-san, just how long have you been experiencing this?" Izuku asked.

Shouto just kept quiet and look back at the table.

"Shouto has been Kamen Rider Knight for about a month as well," Makoto answered for him.

"Kamen Rider… That's what I've been hearing. Is that what we are?"

"Yes, that's what Koichi been told when he first got the deck. He was Kamen Rider Ryuki, but now you hold the mantle," Makoto said.

"Ryuki…" Izuku repeated the name.

"The Advent Deck holds power. Unless you're a Rider, you can't enter the Mirror World or if a Mirror Monster grabs you and I'm sure you won't like the latter," Makoto says.

"Makoto, I think you explained enough. Koichi was a fool to try and close the Mirror World and he was a fool to let Midoriya become a Rider," Shouto said.

"Shouto!" Makoto hissed.

Shouto ignores her and walks towards Izuku, "You should forget about this. I'll take your deck." Shouto pulls his classmate up and roughly guides him towards the door. "The exit this way."

"Hey!" Izuku rips his arm off from Shouto's grip. "Look, I may not know much about the Mirror World, but a man died for my sake and I'm not gonna let that go to waste." Izuku giving Todoroki a determined look.

"Shouto if you keep acting selfishly… then you and I are…" Makoto warned her friend.

"I get it… you don't need to be that mad," Shouto gave her a reassuring smile which shocked Izuku because he never once saw Todoroki smiled.

Shouto left the coffee shop leaving Izuku and Makoto alone. It kinda made Izuku a bit nervous, he had never been alone with a girl before, especially an older woman.

"Sorry," Makoto apologized, grabbing Izuku's attention.

"Do you know any other Riders?" Izuku asked.

"No, and I don't know if Shouto met any others," Makoto replied.

"What about the monsters, just how many are there?" Izuku asked another question.

"We don't know they just spawned randomly. And once a monster spawned its searches for its target and won't give up till they get them," Makoto explained. "They feed on humans."

Izuku shock by that information, "Is that why the monster grab me so it can eat me."

"Yes."

"Wait… then all those missing people for the last month, they were…?" Izuku couldn't finish the sentence as it made him feel uneasy.

"Unfortunately yes," Makoto frown.

"Then I was lucky to be saved by Koichi-san and to be given a Mirror Monster," Izuku said.

"Yes, Koichi had made a contract with the Mirror Monster Dragreder," Makoto said.

"The red dragon, right?"

"Yup," Makoto nodded. "Well, I think you should head home, it must be a long day for you."

"Have you ever thought of telling the Pro-Heroes about the monsters," Izuku suggested.

"Who would believe from someone like me," Makoto said. "Even with having a brother in the police force."

"…" Izuku didn't know what to say.

"Well, have a good day Izuku, I'll see you later," Makoto waved goodbye.

"Bye, Tsukauchi-san," Izuku said his farewell and left heading back home.

~/~

It's been four days since the sports festival announcement and learning Todoroki was a Kamen Rider as well. Izuku was out training to prepare himself to show the world what kind of hero he is, that he would be the next symbol of peace.

After training for seven hours from six o'clock in the morning to one o'clock, Izuku went downtown Musutafu to take a walk and probably buy some sweets for him and his mom. As Izuku was kept walking until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turns around to see Shouto giving him an unreadable expression.

"Todoroki-san! What are you doing?" Izuku exclaimed.

"I just come here to buy some mochi, my sister wanted," Shouto said holding up a small bag.

"Oh, you have a sister Todoroki-san?" Izuku asked.

"She's the eldest and I also have two older brothers," Shouto added.

"T-That's cool, I'm a single child," Izuku said.

"..."

"Have you thought of what I said?" Shouto asks him.

"About giving up the deck?"

"Yes."

"I did think about it and I'm still going to fight against the mirror monster," Izuku told him.

Before Shouto could say anything else his phone began to ring. Shouto grabs his phone from his pocket and saw it was Makoto calling him.

"Shouto, I need you to come down the Global Plaza, there's a Mirror Monster happening!" Makoto said.

"Got it," Shouto hung up his phone and ran towards the Global Plaza.

Izuku was left baffled as he saw Shouto ran to fight a Mirror Monster. He heard Makoto's voice and she said the Global Plaza so that's where he's going to head too. All Might trusted him to keep the Advent Deck and fight these Mirror Monsters. As Izuku ran toward his monster location, he then heard crying and stop to see a little girl crying.

"It seems her mother disappeared," a person said.

"Really?" Another person sounding surprised.

Izuku saw the police talking an employee of a clothing store as the store employee opens a curtain to an empty changing room. Izuku saw a mirror in the changing room and knew the Mirror Monster took the little girl's mother. Izuku frowned as he clenched his hands, there must be so many people who won't know that their friends or a family member were taken by a monster to be eaten. Izuku focuses and ran towards Shouto and Makoto's location.

~/~

On top of the Global Plaza, an electrician was checking if the systems were working well for the plaza. An ominous sound was coming from the mirror which was the electrician did not hear or notice. A giant spider from the mirror shot a web at the electrician entangling him. The electrician couldn't breathe with the web choking him the web started to drag the man into the mirror before Shouto grabbed him and removing him from the monster's web.

"Hey!" Shouto shook the man. "Hey!" But it was no use the man out.

"Shouto is he…?" Makoto asked as she arrived behind him.

"He's alive but unconscious," Shouto said.

Shouto went to the mirror and brought out his Advent Deck making the V-Buckle formed on his waist. He then shifted his body to the left a little and his right arm was in flex and said.

"Henshin!"

Shouto placed the deck in his belt and mirror armor silhouettes merged with him. He wore a dark bodysuit with his chest armor looking almost like a knight's breastplate, but segmented giving it a look like a batwing of some sort. He was holding a thin sword with a bat on the hilt. His helmet was black and had a pointed visor which looked like it had come from a knight. The mouth plate looked like a mouth with fangs though. This is Kamen Rider Knight.

Souto the proceeds walking inside the Mirror World. He got in his machine and rode to the Mirror World and as he arrived with his contract monster, Darkwing right behind him. He opens his Ride Shooter revealing himself to Daispider.

Shouto jumps forward to attack the monster while blocking its legs from hitting him. In the real world, Makoto could only bite her lip and look on nervously hoping Shouto to win. Shen heard footsteps and turn to see Izuku running towards her.

"Izuku, what are you doing here?" Makoto asked.

"I came here to help Todoroki-san," Izuku responded.

"Look, maybe it was wrong of me to encourage you to be a Rider," Makoto said. "I already have one fifteen-year-old who's a Rider. I don't want to be responsible for another."

"I'm sorry, but I don't care!" Izuku told her. "These Mirror Monsters are eating people and nobody has a clue that it's happening! I am not going to stand and think about it, I'm going to fight!"

"You became a Rider once because you had to escape the Mirror World. But if you enter the Mirror World on your own, then there's no going back! Other Rider will come after you," Makoto informed him.

"I guess I'll deal with it when the time comes," Izuku said as he made way towards the Mirror. He pulls out his deck forming the belt around his waist. Izuku raising his right arm across his chest and shouted "Henshin!" He then inserts the deck into a belt transforming him into Ryuki.

Izuku jumps into the Mirror World ready to help Shouto on destroying that monster.

~/~

Shouto kept hitting Daispider but it did no good as the spider monsters throw him off. Daispider began to shoot needles from its body and Souto ran to dodge its attack. Shouto jumps to slice him but only for Daispider to hit Knight with one of its legs, knocking him off the building.

Shouto was falling the tall building only for Darkwing to catch and attach itself on Souto's back acting as a cape. Shouto started to fly around the building dodging Daispider's needles. Daispider then shoots a web string entangling Shouto around him and his cape making him fall on the floor hard.

Daispider landed in front of Knight ready to end the Rider. Daispider then shoots three more needles to kill the teen. Shouto thought this was the end but Ryuki got in front of Shouto and knock needles away.

"Midoriya?!" Shouto looking surprised at Izuku here.

"Don't worry Shouto, I handle it from here," Izuku said. "Alright!"

Izuku took a card from his deck and insert it into his Drag Visor.

 **SWORD VENT!**

Dragreder roared as it dropped him the Drag Saber and charge towards the spider. Daispider started shooting needles at red Rider only for Ryuki to block the needles with his arm or his sword. Izuku jumped on the Daispider and started to slash at its chest. Daispider hissed in pain and try to hit Izuku but the teen jumps back before the monster could hit him.

Izuku then placed his sword in his other hand as he drew a card. It was the Final Vent card and Izuku placed it in his Visor.

 **FINAL VENT!**

Ryuki got into a martial arts position as Dragreder flew around him. Izuku jumped in the air and did a few flips as Dragreder continued flying around him. When it was behind him Izuku got into a flying kick position. Dragreder roared as it propelled Izuku with a blast of fire, making him faster and stronger. Izuku landed his fiery kick at the Dispider and when he did he jumped off before the monster exploded.

His final attack surprise Shouto who finally untied himself from Daispider web and Makoto who look at awe from the real world at Izuku power.

As Daispider was destroyed it left behind a white orb and Dragreder soon absorbed it before flying away.

"What did the dragon do with the light?" Izuku asked.

"Monsters can absorb the power of dead monsters," Shouto answered. "The stronger the monster absorbed, the better."

"You don't say."

"So stayed as Ryuki, huh?" Shouto said. "It is easier if I'd crushed you now."

"Eh?" Izuku looks at Knight, confuse before being punched by him.

~/~

Makoto was shocked at what Shouto was doing. He was going to try and kill Izuku.

"Shouto! Stop it!" She cried out, but her voice was not heard by the Rider.

~/~

Shouto kept hitting Izuku with his Dark Visor and finally knock the red Rider to the ground.

"Todoroki-san, stop it!" Izuku shouted.

Kamen Rider Knight ignore his voice and went in for another attack.

 **AN: Ok, here's chapter two. If you can tell who I replace Shiro then good job and knows who Makoto is than a good job on knowing what's to come. Also, I update chapter one so make sure to read that as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Kamen Rider and both franchises belong to their respected owners.**

Shouto kept hitting Izuku with his Dark Visor and finally knock the red Rider to the ground.

"Todoroki-san, stop it!" Izuku shout.

Kamen Rider Knight ignores his voice and went in for another attack but Izuku dodges it and got back up. Shouto kept on his attack on Izuku while the teen was dodging his attacks.

"What are you doing?!" Izuku shouted.

Shouto just kept attacking Izuku till he got a couple of good slashes on him then punching him on the ground.

"He's not listening, but I better defend myself," Izuku muttered.

Izuku got a sword vent card from his deck and so did Shouto brought out his trick vent card. Izuku inserts the card into his Drago Visor while Shouto inserts his card in his Dark Visor.

 **SWORD VENT!**

 **TRICK VENT!**

Izuku ran towards Shouto and tried to slash him but Shouto split into two surprising Izuku.

"Eh, two Todoroki-sans'?!" Izuku looking surprised only for the Shouto on his right to punch him in the face. Then another Knight appeared making a three v. one. "Now Three!"

The three Knight ran towards him and started slashing Ryuki with their Dark Visor. They circle him only for them to split into more Knights. Izuku was shocked by this and tried to fend off the multiple Shoots but to no anvil as they were too fast and slashing him rather easily.

A Knight slashes at Ryuki's chest before being kicked back by a pole by another Knight. The other Knight's disappeared as Shouto brought out another card and inserted it into his Dark Visor.

 **SWORD VENT!**

Darkwing flew pass them as it gave him a lance called the Wing Lancer. Izuku charged forward but Shouto stands on the other side and trips him making Izuku fall face first. Izuku tried to attack Shouto again but Shouto had more practice with his weapon which made him more experience.

~/~

Back in the real world, Makoto was trying to get Shouto's attention. She didn't want him to kill Izuku, Izuku was a good kid and he didn't deserve to die. She was pounding on the building's window and kept shouting at Shouto to stop. There people staring at her weirdly and thought she was a bit crazy. She didn't look dangerous but somebody should stop her.

~/~

Shouto slashes at Ryuki making him fall on the ground. Izuku groan and slowly got back up he had to stop Shouto but he was stronger than him. Izuku threw another punch at Shouto only for the latter to catch it.

"Is this all you got?" Shouto mocked him.

Izuku tried to his fist from Shouto caught hand but Shouto had more strength. Shouto backhand Izuku then kicks him in the stomach. Izuku staggered back before falling on his knees. Izuku looks up at his fellow Rider before Knight gave one last punch making Ryuki fall on his stomach. Shouto steps on Izuku getting out his Final Vent card.

"Todoroki-san, don't," Izuku weakly said.

~/~

Makoto has truly started to panic as she saw him ready to end Izuku. She looks around to see what she can do to stop him. She then sees a sigh by the building door. She grabs hold of it before throwing at the window.

~/~

As Shouto was about his Final Vent card in his Dark Visor he heard glass shattered. Izuku heard it too as he saw pieces of glass right in front of him.

"Shouto!" They both heard Makoto's voice. "If you continue… then I won't be helping you anymore!"

Shouto was silent till he looks down at Izuku as he shuts his Dark Visor making Izuku give out a sigh of relief.

~/~

After finally settling down Shouto and Izuku got out of the Mirror world with a shattered mirror behind them. Shouto was about to head home but Izuku wanted to talk about what just back there.

"Will you old it Todoroki-san!" Izuku shouted as grabs hold of Shouto's arm.

"Let go of me!" Shouto hissed.

"Why did you try to kill me!" Izuku shouted.

"Riders can coexist," Shouto simply said.

"You know that's a ridiculous excuse!" Makoto shouted.

"I know there's a war between Riders but I thought it was to see who's the strongest Rider," Izuku said. "I mean we fight monsters, it's why I kept the deck. To fight the monsters!"

"Izuku will quiet down!" Makoto hissed as she saw they were gathering a crowd.

"You two stay there!" The Pro-Hero Death Arms shouted with two security guards behind him.

The hero walks up to them hold Izuku and Shouto still by their shoulders as the manager walks up to them and look at Makoto.

"Did you broke the glass, right?" The manager asks her. "Why did you do that?"

"I-It was an accident, sir," Izuku stuttered.

"I hope you have 30,000 yen for this accident," the manager said.

"3-3-30,000 yen I don't have that kind of money," Izuku said.

"Sorry for the mess, here you go," Shouto said as he gives the manger 30,000 yen.

"Okay then but don't do this kind of thing again," the manager told them.

"I'm sorry," Makoto apologizes.

"Next time don't stick your nose in other people's business," Shouto warned him.

Shouto grabs the bag he left with Makoto and walk away from them and headed home.

"Sorry Izuku," Makoto apologizes to him as she went after Shouto.

Izuku can only give out a tired sigh after this whole ordeal. It was about to get dark so he should head home. Izuku started walking towards the direction of his apartment.

~/~

Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi just finished the paperwork he had to do. He was about to head out when his phone started to ring he saw the name and it was Toshinori calling him.

"Hey, Toshi how are you doing?" Naomasa greeted his friend.

"I am all right, Naomasa, but there is something you need to know that my successor had learned," Toshinori said in the side.

"What is it? Is this about All For One?" Naomasa guessed.

"No this is about what he calls the Mirror World that has Mirror Monsters who could be the one causing those missing people case," Toshinori said.

"…"

"Naomasa are you there?" Toshinori calls him out.

"Yes, sorry I was trying to adjust to believe what you are saying," Naomasa said.

"It's true, young Midoriya was taken to the Mirror World and was given this card deck to transform him into this armored warrior called Kamen Rider," Toshinori says.

"And you let him keep it?" Naomasa questions him.

"Yes, I know it's reckless of me to leave it with him but I trust the boy," Toshinori said. "But there has to more Kamen Riders then young Midoriya. And I want you and the police department to keep an eye out for any Kamen Riders or Mirror Monsters," Toshinori finish saying.

"We'll see if the chief believes this but I'll get the word, but Toshi you haven't told anybody about this right?" Naomasa asks him.

"No, I have not. I have been meaning to tell you for a while but I have been quite busy with school," All Might said.

"Well, let's just keep it between us and the police department we don't want to cause panic to the whole city," the detective said.

"You're right, its good I haven't told anyone else," Toshinori said. "Thank you Naomasa, have a good night."

"Goodnight Toshinori," Naomasa said as he hung up.

Naomasa release a heavy sigh before glaring at the mirror he had in his office. He put on his overcoat and his matching hat.

"Midoriya should've not told All Might anything," Naomasa said as walks into his mirror.

As Naomasa disappeared into the Mirror World, a police officer walks into his office.

"Sir may I-," but the officer didn't finish his sentence as he saw the detective was gone. "Oh, he must've gone home already."

~/~

As Izuku was walking home he soon heard the ringing noise and started to look around to see if there was a Mirror Monster near.

"You took Koichi place as Ryuki," a voice said.

Izuku tried to find the source of the voice till he finally spots the man in an overcoat and fedora which was covering his face.

"Don't mention the Mirror World to others or more people will die," the man said.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"No, one should know about the Mirror World," the man said. "The more people know, the more people will die."

"B-But…"

"Let me tell you, find the other Riders and fight them, defeat them, there can only be one," the man said. "Fight or… die." And with that, the man walked away.

"Wait!" Izuku ran towards the man's direction hoping to spot him.

As he ran around the building he spots a shoulder bag on the floor and looks around to see nobody. Today has been one crazy day for Izuku as he walks back towards his home.

~/~

The next day, Izuku wanted to check out to spot the mysterious man who told him to fight the other Riders. He had questions; who was he? Why did his voice sound familiar? Why did he tell him to fight other Riders instead of fighting the Mirror Monsters? Did he give the Advent Deck to the other Kamen Riders?

Izuku had to find answers to this and luckily with the sports festival close by he got to leave school early so the students can have enough time to train. It gave him enough time to get him to search for that man.

As he walked around Mustuafu, he then hears the ringing noise coming from the mirrors which meant a Mirror Monster was going to grab their next victim. Izuku ran towards the direction of the noise which led him to a primary school.

A young girl was taking out the trash and she reaches the garbage bin she heard a ringing noise. Soon the Mirror Monster Gigazelle jump out of the window to attack the little girl but only for Izuku hit it with a bit of One for All. Gigazelle was knocked to the wall but got back up and went back to the Mirror World.

"Hurry and run!" Izuku told the little girl.

She nodded and went back to her class. Izuku took out his Advent Deck and showed to his reflection making the V-Buckle flow towards Izuku's waist. Izuku raised his right arm across his chest and saying.

"Henshin!"

Izuku then placed the deck inside the belt's slot. Then three silhouettes flew to Izuku transforming him into Ryuki.

"Alright!" Izuku says as went inside the window.

As Izuku went inside the mirror he was on the border between the Mirror World and the real world, he went to Ride Shooter and got on drive through the portal and headed for the Mirror World.

Izuku got out of his Ride Shooter and look around to see if the Mirror Monster was nearby. As he kept looking the Gigazelle jumps down slashing at Ryuki's chest. Sparks fly from Izuku as he tumbles back from the Gigazelle. Izuku fumble to get an Advent Card out of his deck but he was too slow and kept receiving slashes from the monster's staff.

The Gigazelle jumps on Ryuki trying to claw him to death but Izuku kicks him off and pulls out his Sword Vent card. Izuku then inserts the card into his Drag Visor.

 **SWORD VENT!**

Izuku then receives his Drag Saber and was ready to destroy the monster. The red Rider and Mirror Monster charged at each other. The Gigazelle was stronger and gave Izuku a few hits but Izuku dodge the rest of its attacks gave a couple of slashes. As Izuku tried to hit the monster again it caught his blade between its staff two drills and flung his sword up in the air.

Izuku panicked because he lost his blade and didn't have anything else to defend himself from the monster's staff. But Izuku remembered his fight with Shouto the other day and Todoroki did the same move as well then slashed him across the chest. Izuku wasn't going to let that happen again so jump then jump on the Gigazelle shoulder and went towards his sword. Once, he got his sword his aim his blade at the Gigazelle and slice through its chest and staff.

Izuku opens his Drag Visor and brought out his Strike Vent card and insert it into the visor.

 **STRIKE VENT!**

The Drag Claw fell from the sky making Izuku reach for it as the dragon head landed on his hand. The Gigazelle got back up and charged towards Ryuki. Dragreder flew above Izuku ready to strike, Izuku pulls his arm back as Dragreder flew beside him. He then shot his hand forward making the Dragreder shoot fire out of his mouth. The flames hit the Gigazelle and destroyed it. It's life energy flew above as Dragreder ate it then flies away.

Izuku gave out a sigh of relief knowing that the Mirror Monster won't hurt that girl anymore. As stand there for a few more seconds, he heard a girl screamed from the real world. Izuku doesn't know if it's another Mirror Monsters or something else but he has to help her.

~/~

After Izuku got out of the Mirror World he ran inside the Primary School and went to the direction of the noise. Once he made to the stairs, he saw a little girl on the stairs covering herself and Shouto standing in front of her. What was Todoroki doing here?

"Todoroki-san, what are you doing here?" Izuku questions him.

Before Shouto could say anything and Izuku would interrogate him more, they both heard a screech. Izuku looks up and to his surprise he sees Shouto's Contract Monster, Darkwing, flapping its wings above the little girl.

 **AN: Ok, here you go, Chapter 3. By the way, I just saw Geiz Majesty Armor and it does not look good. Maybe it will look good on screen than a picture but who knows. I do know is that the red, gold, and the multicolored Ridewatches that looks like it was glued onto the armor, but maybe the look would work, maybe the toy will cool, we'll have to wait and see, the cape looks nice though. Another Diend looks great but you can see it retooled from the Shinkenger/Decade crossover episode. But either way, I hope you guys and gals like chapter 3 and can't wait for chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Kamen Rider and both franchises belong to their respected owners.**

After destroying the Mirror Monster, Izuku got out of the Mirror World he ran inside the Primary School and went to the direction of the noise. Once he made to the stairs, he saw a little girl on the stairs covering herself and Shouto standing in front of her. What was Todoroki doing here?

"Todoroki-san, what are you doing here?" Izuku questions him.

Before Shouto could say anything and Izuku would interrogate him more, they both heard a screech. Izuku looks up and to his surprise he sees Shouto's Contract Monster, Darkwing, flapping its wings above the little girl.

Izuku ran to the girl and covered her with his body hoping his body will take the damage from Darkwing and not the little girl. Izuku looks up and sees Darkwing went back to the Mirror World.

"Are you okay?" Izuku asked the little girl.

"Yes," The girl muffled out. "I'm okay." Making Izuku give out a sigh of relief.

"What are you trying to do?" Shouto asked him.

"'What' you ask?!" Izuku glared at his classmate. After one week of learning and dealing with the Mirror World and its monsters, Shouto's careless attitude was getting on his nerves. He knew Shouto isn't talkative or interacts with others. But now, seeing his contract monster about to attack a girl. He questions Shouto's true motives. "Right now your monster just attacked this girl!"

"Inconceivable," Shouto simply says.

Izuku frowns, "'Inconceivable' he says…"

Soon they heard footsteps coming towards them and knew the teacher was coming. They didn't need a problem in entering an elementary school, so Shouto and Izuku left the area.

Outside, Shouto was walking away but Izuku was telling him to stop. As Shouto made way towards the gate, Izuku grabs his arm before he could leave.

"Todoroki-san! I need an explanation on what was that now!" Izuku said.

"Why do I have to explain everything every day?!" Shouto retorted.

As Izuku and Shouto started arguing, Makoto arrives from a cab.

"Izuku is that you? And why are you guys fighting, again?!" Makoto exclaimed. She looks at Shouto. "Shouto, what happened to the monster?"

"It got away," Shouto says.

"Wait, I defeated the monsters!" Izuku proclaimed.

"Then that means there's another one," Makoto said sounding more as a statement than a question.

"One or two maybe," Shouto says. "A type that comes in packs."

"I see."

Izuku doesn't know if Shouto is lying or not because he didn't feel any other monster's presence there. He doesn't want to believe it but Shouto could have darker intentions than he realized.

~/~

Izuku returns home with his mom greeting him.

"Hello, Izuku how was your training?" Inko asked as she was finishing cooking dinner.

"Uh, great mom, training hard for the sports festival," Izuku lied as he made to the couch.

"Just be careful and don't strain yourself, okay," Inko told him.

"Yes, mom," Izuku replied.

"You're father had called," Inko said, making Izuku tense.

Izuku hasn't seen rarely sees his father and he loves his dad but sometimes it feels awkward when he arrives after a long period of time.

"Really? What did he say?" Izuku asked her.

"He says he'll be watching and cheering you on," Inko smiled.

Izuku smiled as well as he got the t.v. remote and turn on the t.v., the channel that pops up is the news. To his surprise, the news was talking about the incident at that primary school. The newscaster was talking about how it could be some villain with some kind of teleporting Quirk and who could also be responsible for the sudden disappearances around the city. It looks like they haven't figured out the Mirror Monster, which is a good thing. After that man appeared and warned Izuku, the little people the better. All Izuku has to do is be a hero and save enough people from the monsters.

"Oh, Izuku before I forget. Your father had sent us something," Inko said.

"What he send?" Izuku asked her.

"A moped," Inko replied.

"A moped? Like a moped scooter?" Izuku looks at her confused.

"I don't know why he sent one, we both don't have a license to drive it and I don't have the time to use it," Inko said.

"Actually, mom, I can use it for today?" Izuku asked her.

"Huh? Why?" Inko giving him a confused look.

"I need to meet a friend," He answered.

"Mmm, I don't know Izuku…" His mother looking unsure.

"I'll be fine mom, I'll drive at a steady pace and won't do anything dangerous," Izuku reassured her.

"Okay but be careful and please come back quickly," Inko said.

"Thanks, mom," Izuku then went out to meet Makoto to talk about Shouto true motive.

~/~

It was night time and Izuku was at the Atori talking to Makoto about what happened in the school.

"Wait a moment," Makoto said as she puts down her tea. "I can't believe you think Shouto had Darkwing attack people."

"I know it sounds stupid and you know him longer, but I feel like Todoroki-san doing something suspicious," Izuku tried to convince her.

"Enough. Talk like that and I won't listen," Makoto said.

"I'm sorry but I'm worried for you as well, Tsukachui-san," Izuku said. "But I think it would be better if we don't trust him."

They look at each other for a few seconds before Makoto looks away.

"Why do you say that, Izuku-kun?" Makoto asked.

Izuku just looks down and tried to figure out what to say to her, "I…"

"You don't know anything about Shouto," Makoto said. "From, my point of view, Izuku-kun is the less reliable one. You can henshin, but you're still weak. I've seen Shouto battle countless times." Makoto remembering one of the battles Shouto had with a monster that left him injured. It made her sick to see him fight on his own.

"Shouto may have a bad personality, ill-tempered, stingy, and passionate for his likes and dislikes. I never know what he's thinking," Makoto showed a small smile. "But I'm sure he's fighting for a purpose. You can tell by watching him battle. And you probably see him giving his all at school too. But that's why I trust Shouto."

Izuku could only look at Makoto and didn't know how to feel but he could tell from what she said, she won't believe in the idea of Shouto feeding people to his monster. Unknown to the two, Shouto was outside on his motorcycle looking through the window watching Makoto and Izuku talk.

~/~

The next day, Shouto was outside the elementary school, to see if the Mirror Monster will show up again. As he wait he heard an engine stop beside him. What he saw was Izuku in a moped scooter. Izuku removes his goggles and looks at Shouto.

"I knew you would be here," Izuku said.

"You're so unbelievably obstinate!" Shouto complained. "Do I need to use force to remove you?"

Izuku stayed quiet before saying, "Tsukachui-chan says she trusts you. More than me."

"Of course," Shouto said like it was obvious.

"We may be classmates, but I don't trust you. Until I do, I'm going to stick by you," Izuku proclaimed.

"You're more confident than you are in school," Shouto said.

"And you show more emotion out here than do you do in school," Izuku counter back.

Shouto and Izuku could only eye each other both showing they're are not backing down from each other.

~/~

While the Shouto and Izuku were arguing the Mirror Monsters were getting ready to take a meal they were denied before.

~/~

Back with the two teens were out of crowd view and under a bridge, Shouto punches Izuku in the face making Izuku fallback on the fence.

"I don't have time for your nonsense!" Shouto said.

"I'm not trying to get in your way!" Izuku said. "I'm just trying to prove your monster is attacking people!"

"And as I said before, its none of your business!" Shouto shouted as push Izuku back on the fence.

"It is!" Izuku yelled back. "After my first experience in the Mirror World, I was afraid to be caught in this situation. But I remember I'm a student of U.A., a hero in training! And with this deck, I can be a hero who saves them from monsters even with the risk of getting caught with vigilantism!"

"Let me tell you something, Midoriya. Being a Kamen Rider doesn't make you a hero!" Shouto told him and grabbed Izuku by the collar of his shirt. "We are nothing but fighters and someday you and I will fight! But seeing how you won't back down how about we start our fight now!" Shouto then punches Izuku in the stomach.

Shouto kept punching Izuku and finally made his last punch hard which made Izuku slide down on the fence.

"You're too naive to be a Rider," Shouto said.

Izuku got back up and grabbed Shouto's arm, "I'm not giving up!"

"Would you stop and do as your told," Shouto trying to pull him off.

"You may be stronger than me as a Rider or maybe even with your Quirk but you'll have to accept that I'm apart of this now!" Izuku grabs hold of his jacket and started shaking him.

Shouto was truly getting annoyed and punch Izuku in his face. Izuku was stun for a second but to both their shocks. But when Izuku punched the red and white hair teen an item fell out of his jacket pocket. Izuku saw it and picked it up to see it was a photo, the photo was an adult woman with white hair and a young boy with his hair half red and half white both smiling.

Shouto grabs the photo and quickly put it in his pocket.

"Todoroki-san, who is…" Izuku began to asked.

"None of your business!" Shouto cutting him off.

"Tsukachui-san said you were fighting for some purpose," Izuku said.

"Don't loiter around me," Shouto said. "Just be quiet and go back to being a normal student. Understood?"

Izuku got in front of him, "No matter how many punches I'm still going to fight the monsters."

"For what?!"

"As I said, I'm training to be a hero and what we learn is to protect the people. So I'm going to protect people from the monsters," Izuku answered.

"I know you idolize All Might with all your heart and sees him as the perfect hero. But with the type of justice he has, would you be able to kill someone?" Todoroki questions him.

Izuku was silent as he couldn't find the answer.

"Unless you can't do that…" Shouto pushed him away. "…You won't survive this battle! Makoto thinks the same as well." Shouto can tell Izuku was surprise about Makoto thinking the same. "I can do this because I have my burden to bear. I should just crush you now. Is there anything at stake in this battle for you?"

Izuku thought for a moment but finally thought of something, "My debt!"

"Your debt?"

"I remember that I still owe you 30,000 yen debt to you," Izuku said. "I know I need to pay you back so I won't die, probably, so how about that?"

"You… you're not really an idiot, aren't you?" Shouto smirked.

They both gave each other small smiles as they both finally came to an understanding with each other.

~/~

Inside the school, the two girls who were attacked by the monster. They were running towards their class hoping they won't be late while holding two boxes while not noticing the ringing noise.

"Come on Jun or we'll be late," said the little girl.

"I hope sensei doesn't get mad," said Jun.

As the two kids were close to their class the windows in front of them exploded send glass shards onto the ground scaring the girls.

Izuku and Shouto ran upstairs and grabbed the two girls away from the shattered glass. The teacher opened the doors to see what happen and made sure the other kids stayed inside the classroom.

"Hurry and run!" Izuku told the two girls when they finally got them away from the monsters. He looks back at the hall. "The monster's not there!"

"Their speed is unusually high," Shouto said. "It can move faster than we can perceive. It'll try to attack again."

"I see…" Izuku realizing he was wrong. "So then… I didn't sense the monster's presence at that time… because it already left, right?" The monster tried to attack the girl but Darkwing scared it off before Izuku got there. "Then… It was the same as that mansion."

"I'm sorry for accusing you," Izuku apologize.

"Who cares about that, it's coming," Shouto said as he and Izuku heard the ringing sound.

They heard the noise everywhere until they finally lock on where the location of the monster was. They went to the closet mirror and brought out their Advent Deck making the V-Buckle formed onto their waist. Shouto then shifted his body to the left a little and his right arm was in flex and Izuku raising his right arm across his chest.

"Henshin!" They both shouted.

They then inserted their decks into a belt transforming them into Kamen Rider Ryuki and Knight. After getting their armors they jump into their Ride Shooter and road to the Mirror World. Once they got to the Mirror World, Megazelle and Gigazelle were outside the school and turn around to see Ryuki and Knight kicking and punching the Zelles back.

"Let me get the one on the right," Shouto said as he went to stand in front of Megazelle.

"Huh, why?"

"That time I couldn't keep up with his speed and I was unable to save that guy from the mansion," Shouto replied.

"Wait, you were there too?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, I failed and now I have to defeat this monster, it's a matter of pride," Shouto said.

The two Rider went to their respected foe. Megazelle ran into the school with Knight following it. Gigazelle jump on top away but Ryuki caught up to it and grab hold of it making them fall through the roof and fall into a classroom

"Ow," Izuku groaned.

He got back up went he saw the Zelle ran out of the

"Wait!" Izuku shouted as he went after the monster.

Megazelle was jumping on the stairs getting to the upper floors with Knight following him. Shouto was running up the stairs and as he made it up he was kicked by the Zelle making fall back on the stairs. Shouto got back up and followed the Zelle on the roof making him look around to see where the monster went. Megazelle jumps down from the entrance roof and slashes at Knight's chest.

Izuku was pushed through the door by Gigazelle and was getting pummeled by it. Shouto was fighting on the roof while Izuku was fighting on the ground. Shouto and Megazelle clash their blades making Megazelle push to the fence while Shouto fell off from the building.

Shouto got back up and saw Izuku was being held by Gigazelle. Shouto brought out his Darkwing card showing it to Izuku. Izuku realized what he was doing as Shouto placed the card in his Dark Visor.

 **ADVENT!**

"Alright!" Izuku elbows the Zella then kicks him away. Izuku pulls out the Dragreder card and inserts it into his Drag Visor.

 **ADVENT!**

Megazelle jump from and headed for Shouto but Darkwing arrived and hit the Zella away. Dragreder was arriving behind Izuku and shot a fireball at Gigazelle who was charging at Ryuki. Giga dodged the fireball and landed near Mega who knocked to Giga.

The Two Rider got out their Final Vent card and insert it into their Visors getting ready to destroy the monsters.

 **FINAL VENT!**

The Zelle charged at the two teens but they were already starting their finisher.

Izuku got into a martial arts position as Dragreder flew around him. Izuku jumped in the air and did a few flips as Dragreder continued to fly around him. When the dragon was behind him as Izuku got into a kicking position. Dragreder then breathes fire at Ryuki, propelling him into a flying kick destroying Gigazelle. Izuku watches Dragreder absorb the Gigazelle's orb the flyes away.

Now equips with Wing Lancer, Shouto ran towards Megazelle as Darkwing flew straight towards Shouto's back then itself hang onto Knight's shoulders which soon formed a cape. Shouto jumped up and aimed his Wing Lancer at Megazelle the cape started to wrap around him and perform a dropkick that looks like a drill. Knight collides with the monster, destroying him. Shouto stepped out and watches Darkwing absorb the orb left by the Megazelle.

As Shouto watches his Contract Monster fly away he turns his head to Izuku. Izuku looks back at Shout wondering why he's looking at him.

"What is it, Todoroki-san?" Izuku asked, only to receive silence at Shouto kept staring at him.

~/~

Back with Makoto, she was waiting for Shouto to come back and as she heard the door opening she saw Shouto coming in with Izuku right behind him. She watches as the two teens go for the same seat by the counter and back off from it and they both went sit by the tables right across from each other.

"Makoto," Shouto calls out.

"Tsukauchi-san," Izuku calling out for attention as well.

The Riders look at each other before looking back at her as they both ask for tea. Shouto and Izuku looking back at each other giving each other funny looks. Makoto could only watch on as she wonders what happened with these two while she wasn't around.

~/~

Elsewhere in Musutafu, a ringing sound that nobody could hear was coming from an antique shop. Inside the shop was a man in a white suit with an overcoat over his suit while he pulling out a black deck from his coat's pocket with the golden symbol of a crab.

 **AN: Here you go guys, the fourth chapter and as you can see Izuku and Shouto are coming to terms with each other as Rider but they haven't really interacted with each other at school and we will see that in the next chapter. Well, that's all Review or PM me if you want to talk about any mistakes I made in this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Kamen Rider and both franchises belong to their respected owners.**

"So you met a man in a trenchcoat and fedora who told you to fight other Kamen Riders?" Makoto questions Izuku.

"Yeah, I couldn't see his face but his voice did sound familiar," Izuku answered.

"It could be anyone in Japan. I wonder why he wanted Riders to fight?" Makoto wondered.

"Maybe there's a prize in the end?" Izuku suggested.

"I'm not sure," Makoto says. "I think Shouto may know then he lets on. I think there's a reason why he fights so hard."

Izuku thinks back on that photo with a young Shouto with an older woman. Could this woman be related to him? His mother? Aunt? Sister? Cousin? If it was a relative then what does that woman has to with this Rider War? He has to figure it out.

"At any rate, I don't think he's serious about fighting other Riders," Izuku says. "Plus, I'm only interested in fighting monsters."

Makoto could only give him a blank look.

"Thank you for helping," Makoto smiled.

"No problem, Tsukauchi-san," Izuku smiled.

"Call me Makoto, Izuku-kun," She says.

"Alright, Makoto-chan, goodnight," Izuku says as he left the cafe and headed home.

~/~

The bell rang in U.A. as told the students it was now lunchtime. Izuku wanted to talk to Shouto about having a plan with dealing with the Mirror Monsters.

"Todoroki-san!" Izuku calls him out.

Shouto stops by the door of the cafeteria as he turns and sees Izuku walking up to him.

"What do you want?" He bluntly asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could come up with some kind of plan," Izuku says.

"Plan? What plan?" Shouto looks at the green-haired boy with a puzzled look.

"To fight the Mirror Monsters," Izuku replied.

"No," Shouto simply said, as he began to walk away.

"Eh… wait, wait, wait!" Izuku grabs his arm. "As Riders, we should work together to fight the monsters."

"That was a one-time thing and Riders don't work together they fight against each other," Shouto said.

"Have you met the man in the trench coat and fedora. He told you to fight other Riders, too. Do you know who is and why we should fight?" Izuku questions him.

Shouto could only glare and walking away from him and headed for the lunch line. Izuku was glad he didn't have to follow him since his mom had packed a bento for him. He soon sat at the table where Ochako and Tenya were sitting at.

"Deku-kun, when did you became close to Todoroki-kun?" Ochako asked.

"Uh, I wouldn't say close more like we were helping each other with training," Izuku said.

"Now, that sounds like a great idea. Training to reach the top and to catch the attention of Pro-Heroes," Tenya smiled.

"Yeah, but Todoroki-san really keeps stuff to himself, he doesn't really talk about his life," Izuku said.

"Well, we shouldn't probing too much on a fellow classmate's private life," Tenya said.

"I guess you're right," Izuku agreed and went back to eating his lunch.

~/~

Inko has just finished grocery shopping and bought the food she needed for dinner and was heading home. As she walked towards her apartment, she sees an antique shop. Maybe she should buy something and send it to Hisashi as a thank you gift for the moped. She knows Izuku using even though he shouldn't be using it but she knows he's been working hard for the festival she'll let it slide for now.

Inko went straight towards the antique shop. As she got in she looks around to see nobody in the store. She kept looking at the items to see if there's anything Hisashi will like. Inko kept searching until she heard a noise inside the store.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Inko asked out loud. "I would like to purchase an item." She then hears a door creak. "Hello?" As Inko kept looking around her face covered by a bag making it her struggle to breathe.

Inko tried to get out but whoever this person was, they were strong. Inko kept struggling to break free and she tried to reach for something. She finally felt something in her hand and whatever it was, she grabbed a hold of it and threw hoping to make a sound. The item she threw hot a mirror shattering it and lucky for her a pedestrian woman outside heard the noise.

A woman ran towards the shop and open the door to check what was happening. She got in she saw a man let go of Inko as she fell on the floor. The woman gasped and ran outside to call out for help.

Her shouts caught the attention of a man, she saw a tall man with a strong physical bearing, he has a large scar on his left eyebrow. His dress in a white suit with a blue blouse underneath, with an overcoat. He looks intimidating but he's the only one here so maybe he can help.

"What's wrong?" The man asked.

"I think there was someone trying to kill somebody!" The pedestrian explained.

The man runs in only to see an unconscious Inko and broken mirror.

~/~

School has finally ended and it was time for all the U.A. students to head out and go home. Izuku was walking beside Ochako Iida chatting about today's lesson and how their training for the sports festival is going. As Izuku listens to his friend's he felt his phone vibrate, he gets his phone to see an unknown number wondering who it was.

"Hello?" Izuku answered as his friends stop their conversation to look at Izuku. "Yes, this is her son. WHAT! Is she okay?! Yes, thank you I'll be there right away?"

"What happen Midoriya-san?"

"Deku-kun?"

"Sorry, guys but my mom is in the hospital, I'll text you later, bye!" Izuku quickly said as he ran towards the hospital his mom was staying.

~/~

Izuku finally made it towards the hospital, he checked the front desk to see what room his mom was, once the receptionist told him the room number Izuku ran to his mother's room and saw her sitting on her bed.

"Mom?!" Izuku catching her attention. "Are you okay?!"

"Izuku, this is a hospital please don't yell," Inko told him.

"Sorry," he mumbled. And he notices a man sitting on a chair beside his mom.

"Ah, Izuku, this is detective Yonenaga Rojiya, he's the one who brought me to the hospital," Inko said.

Izuku turns towards the man and bowed, "Thank you, for saving my mother."

"It's no problem, but to tell you what happened, your mother was attacked by someone in an antique shop," Rojiya describes the situation.

"Mom, what were you doing at an antique store?" Izuku asked his mother.

"I search for an item to send to your father as a thank you gift for the moped," Inko explained.

"We're performing an investigation on the missing person in the Tatooine Station but also the shop's owner Kaga Tomoyuki has also gone missing," Rojiya informed them.

"Missing person?" Izuku catching interest.

"Yes, there's nothing to worry about. Get well Mrs. Midoriya," Rojiya said.

"Thank you, detective Yonenaga," Inko thanked the man.

The man nodded and left the room.

"You too sweetheart you should go home and get ready for the sports festival," Inko told her son. "Also, there are leftovers from yesterday."

"Alright, mom. I'm heading home call me if you need anything," Izuku said as headed for the door.

Izuku has to head towards the antique store, if people are clearly missing then it must be the Mirror Monsters again.

~/~

As Izuku made his way towards the antique shop, he heard the ringing noise. He looks around to see where it's coming from till he spotted a woman walking down to a tunnel and the noise was coming from that direction so he ran towards the tunnel.

As the woman walks into the tunnel she who doesn't have a Rider Deck can't hear the ringing that's telling her that the Mirror Monster is nearby. As she kept walking she stops when she noticed the mirror on the ceiling was shivering. She tilts her head in confusion till the shivering stopped and showed an orange crab-like monster known as Volcancer making the woman scream.

Volcancer jumps out of the mirror and grabs the woman who kept shrieking. He then proceeds to jump back to the Mirror World to eat his new meal. Before they can enter the Mirror Izuku grabs hold onto the woman's legs and pulled her out of Volcancer hold making the monster retreat.

Izuku sees the woman is passed out from shock so he grabs his deck to summon his V-Buckle and then inserts his deck.

"Henshin!" Izuku shouted as he henshin.

Izuku becomes Ryuki and jumps in the mirror to follow the crab. As he reaches the Mirror World, Ryuki jumps out of his Ride Shooter ready to fight the monster. He brought out his Sword Vent card as he inserts it into his Visor.

 **SWORD VENT!**

Izuku received his sword and started attacking the Volcancer but the crab had tough skin. He tried slicing its back but it's like trying to slice a wall. Volcancer than punches Izuku with its claw sending the red Rider to a brick column.

Izuku groans in pain till he hears another Ride Shooter, was it Shouto coming to help him? As he sees the Ride Shooter drove right past him he caught a glimpse that it wasn't Knight. The vehicle stop by the crab monster. The roof opens as a new Rider climbs out of it.

He was in a black bodysuit with orange bronze armor, a weird, pincer shaped gauntlet on his left arm. His helmet had a vaguely crab-like appearance to it, and there was a golden crab-like crest on an orange background adorning his belt. This was Kamen Rider Scissors not that Izuku knows this.

The Crab Rider walks towards Ryuki till he was standing right in front of him looking down on him as Izuku begins to get up.

"Ah… are you and the monster…? Izuku started to say.

But before he could completely ask his question Scissors punch Ryuki till he punches got him out of the building. Izuku looks back to see the Rider and his contract monster right behind him. Scissors brought up his Scissors Visor and charge forward attacking Izuku.

"Ah… wait, wait, wait!" Izuku pleaded, but his pleas were ignored as Scissors kept attacking. "I said wait!" Izuku shouted as he kept dodging the other Riders attacks.

"Damn you!" Scissors growled.

Ryuki dodged another attack till Volcancer got behind him and strike him giving out sparks. Izuku holds his back in pain and turns around to see the monster about to attack again only for it to be blocked by a sword then kick back by afoot. It was Kamen Rider Knight, Izuku was so glad to see Shouto.

"Why are you wasting your time trying to talk to him?!" Shouto remarked.

"He's a Rider right?" Izuku pointed out.

"Yes," Shouto nodded. "He's Kamen Rider Scissors."

"Scissors?!"

"That's why you must fight!" Shouto told him.

"So you have an ally," Scissors commented, as he left the scene.

Shouto tried to follow him but Scissors disappeared and so did his monster. Shouto frowns as he begins to leave the Mirror World.

~/~

After leaving the Mirror World, Shouto headed out for the antique store with Izuku following behind.

"This is the antique store that my mom attacked in," Izuku commented.

"Your mother was attacked," Shouto asked.

"Yeah, before school ended," Izuku replied.

"Sorry to hear that," Shouto sounding sincere.

"Do you know who Scissors is?" Izuku asked his fellow Rider.

"Don't you feel an aura coming from that shop?" Shouto dodging the question.

"Huh?" Izuku looks back at the shop and he feels the presence of the Mirror World coming from that store.

"That crab monster is in that shop?" Izuku looking surprised.

"I think the shop's owner, Kaga Tomoyuki, is Scissors," Shouto said.

"Do you think he's the reason people have gone missing?" Izuku asked.

"How do you know that?" Shouto asked back.

"It's what the detective who saved my mom told men," Izuku answered. "But the detective said that Tomoyuki is missing."

"Maybe, he ran out of tricks. His monster lives in that store or somewhere nearby," Shouto concluded. "Right now we know his identity, so we have the advantage."

"Are really serious about fighting him, I mean he's an old man right?" Izuku giving a shocked look.

"For an old man he beat you pretty easily," Shouto remarked. "But yes that was my intention, now go home, you can't fight other Riders."

"What's with this fighting. Don't you think it's a bit suspicious of this battle," Izuku said.

"Nani?" Shouto raised a brow.

"This is crazy we shouldn't fight," Izuku head for the store.

"What are you doing," Shouto watching him.

"I'm going to stop this fighting. We're fellow Riders we should talk and cooperate," Izuku said as he went inside the store.

Izuku looks around to see if he could find Scissors. He can hear the ringing sound once he was closer to the shattered mirror. He doesn't know if he's imagining it be thought he saw Volcancer from one of the remaining shards.

"Are you there?" Izuku asked. "You know me right? We just met in the Mirror World." Then the ringing stop. "I didn't come here to fight Izuku assure the other Rider. "I came here to talk about. Maybe we can fight together?"

Izuku stops talking when he heard the door open and walked in detective Yonenaga looking mad.

"What are you doing here?!" Yonenaga question the young boy. "You shouldn't be here! You known vigilantism is illegal right!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Izuku quickly apologize. "I'll be leaving!" Izuku went straight for the door. Before he left he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down his phone number on it.

~/~

Izuku finally arrived home and notice his mother isn't here yet. After studying, eating leftovers, and taking a hot bath Izuku was ready for bed. As he was in his pajamas and about to get in his bed, his phone rang. Izuku picked up his phone only to see an unknown number calling him. So he answered.

"Hello?" Izuku answered.

" _I saw you left your number,_ " a man's voice said.

"Are you Kaga-san?" Izuku asked. "I just want to talk."

" _Is it true you don't want to fight?_ " the voice asked.

"I true! I want to talk with you," Izuku said. "I want to ask if you know anything about who's created the Rider War."

" _The man who created the Rider War, I've met the man. Why do want to know?_ " the man asked.

"Well my new friends and I have been battling these monsters as we joined together to fight them," Izuku replied.

" _Your friends?_ "

"Ah yes, Todoroki Shouto and Tsukauchi Makoto," Izuku told his friend's name.

" _Tsukauchi Makoto?_ "

"Yeah, she's not a Rider but she can see our battles," Izuku explained.

" _I can't give you my full trust now but us Riders are enemies._ "

"That's not true! We don't have to fight!" Izuku exclaimed. "I maybe fifteen but I know were manipulating us to fight."

" _Let's meet tomorrow morning and since your fifteen that means you won't have school tomorrow, correct?_ "

"Yes!"

" _I can tell more information tomorrow,_ " The man said,

"Thank you," Izuku smiled as he hanged up. He was happy to get this settled and that he could make peace with the other Rider.

~/~

The next morning, Izuku was told by his mom that she'll get out of the hospital at noon so it gave him enough time to meet with Scissors. Izuku hops on his moped and rode to the destination Scissors had texted him.

~/~

Shouto was riding his motorcycle as he made his way back to the antique shop. Hoping Midoriya won't be there. As drove he heard the ringing noise and next he knew Volcancer jump right towards him. Shouto stops before the monster could hit him, he looked around to see the crab has disappeared. He then heard a honking sound Shouto looks up to see a trunk speeding towards him.

~/~

Izuku finally made it towards the warehouse where he was supposed to meet Scissors. The teen notice Scissors isn't here yet, he must be running late. Izuku went to sit on a barrel as he waited for Scissors.

As Izuku waited he didn't notice the box container of pallets hovering above near him. The wire that was holding container was ripping showing it will fall on him. Izuku got up and started to look around till he was standing under the container. Finally, the wire snaps making the container fall on top of Izuku.

"Gahh!" Izuku yelled out as tried to move out of the way as he saw the container falling on top of him.

~/~

Back at the antique shop, Shouto opens the door as an escape from getting run over even with a few minor scratches. He searches away the store to find any clues with Kaga and the Mirror Monster. He couldn't find anything until he spots a crack coming from behind the shattered mirror. Shouto went up to the mirror and removed it only to see a giant which looks to see it been broken once before.

Shouto grabs a fire iron and started to jab into the cracked wall. As pieces from the wall were falling off he notices glasses fell from the wall as well. He picks it up and was shocked by who glasses these were.

"Kaga," Shouto muttered in shock.

Shouto went back to jabbing the wall with the iron tool until he finally spotted a hand inside the walls. Shouto was shocked to see Kaga inside the wall because if Kaga was dead then who's Scissors?

~/~

Back in the warehouse, a container fell on top of Izuku. In a mirror, you can Scissors watching the action from the Mirror World.

Inside the Mirror World, Kamen Rider Scissors was the one who caused the rope to snap so it can kill Izuku. As Scissors turns to leave he sees Ryuki walking up behind him it seems his plan to kill the boy didn't work.

Ryuki looks behind the orange Rider as Scissors turns around to see a mirror next to the barrel Izuku was sitting.

"I see, smart kid, I can see why you're U.A. student," Scissors said.

"Why did you tried to kill me? You said you'd trusted me!" Ryuki questions him.

Scissors didn't answer as he took out an Advent Card from his deck and insert it into his Scissors Visor.

 **STRIKE VENT!**

Scissors armed himself with an arm-mounted claw called the Scissors Pinch which look was similar to Volcancer's left pincer.

Scissors jumps towards Ryuki and started slashing him sending sparks from each strike. Izuku tried to dodge the attack but Scissors were to wild on his attacks. Izuku kicks the Rider back and inserted a card into his visor.

 **GUARD VENT!**

Scissors was about to strike again but only to be pushed back by Ryuki's Drag Shield which was designed to look like Dragreder's body.

"Stop it! I don't want to fight!" Izuku pleaded.

Scissors raised his pincer and went back to striking Ryuki. Scissors kept on giving hard slashed as Izuku tried to block the orange Rider strikes as was being pushed back. Scissors then gave one more hard slash making Izuku lose his shield before being struck again sending him into a pile of pallets.

Izuku groans as getting out of the pallets and fell onto the ground. Ryuki slowly gets up as he stares at Scissors, the latter holds up his pincher ready to strike again. After a moment of silence, Scissors strikes again slashing at Ryuki's chest making scream as he gets thrown back once more.

 **AN: Sorry I took so long I have been lazy, school, and still trying to find a job but nobody would accept me. Next chapter, we will see the sports festival and the Rider Battle first victim.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Kamen Rider and both franchises belong to their respected owners.**

Izuku groans as getting out of the pallets and fall to the ground. Ryuki slowly gets up as he stares at Scissors, the latter holds up his pincher ready to strike again. After a moment of silence, Scissors strikes again slashing at Ryuki's chest making scream as he gets thrown back once more. Izuku tried to stop him but to no anvil, Scissors just kept on attacking him. Izuku asks why he keeps doing this and remembers what the man in the trenchcoat and Shouto said, that is a battle for the last Rider if he doesn't fight he dies.

As Ryuki and Scissors kept fighting with no end, Izuku decided to take out his Strike Vent card and insert it into his visor.

 **STRIKE VENT!**

Dragreder came to Izuku's side as he received his Drag Claw as Scissors inserted his Guard Vent card into his visor.

 **GUARD VENT!**

Izuku thrusts his Drag Claw forward making Dragreder breath fire towards Scissors as he equips his shield the Shell Defense, a shield module after the plating of Volcancer's back. The fire made contact with the shell pushing Scissors back.

Scissors groaned from being thrown back then notice his hand started to disintegrate from being in the Mirror World for too long. Scissors gets back up and jump through the mirror making his escape.

Izuku could only look at fellow Rider who tried to kill him and asks himself, "What's the meaning of this fighting?"

~/~

Back in the antique shop, Shouto was thinking about what he discovered Kaga is dead and buried inside his own walls. If Kaga is dead then Scissors must be someone else, so he started to look around to see if he can find any new leads on Scissors. As he looked around he spotted something, a piece of paper, with Makoto's name on it.

How the hell did Makoto's name get on this piece of paper, it wouldn't be Makoto because he told the danger of the store. The only person that he knew were in that store was himself, the detective, and Izuku. That idiot, Midoriya must have left a way for Scissors to contact him and now Makoto is in trouble.

Shouto ran to his motorcycle and got on and drove back to the cafe hoping to be there just in time.

~/~

Izuku drove his moped back towards the antique store hoping Scissors was there but what he saw surprised him. He saw a crowd gathering in the front of the store as police block the path with barricade tape. Izuku got off his moped to get a better view and ask a man next to him what was going on.

"They found the body of the shop's owner," the man replied.

"You mean Kaga-san?" Izuku shocked by the man's words.

"Yeah, it was Kaga-san," the man said. "Seems he's been dead for a while."

Izuku couldn't believe this if Kaga was dead then who is Scissors and what the hell was going on?

~/~

"Murder?" Inko asked the two detectives. "The shop's owner was killed?"

"Yes, ma'am. I heard you were attacked there the other day did you see anybody in the store or the face of your attacker?" Asked a detective.

"No, I was the only one," Inko answered.

"Here's another question, why did you report it?" Asked the second detective.

"What do you mean? A detective brought me to the hospital after I was attacked," Inko said.

The two detectives look at her confused.

~/~

Back at the cafe, Makoto was boiling a pot a tie as she heard the door open and it happens to be a new customer.

"Welcome," Makoto greeted. "Are you by yourself?"

"Are you Tsukauchi Makoto?" asked the man.

"Um yes, who are you?" Makoto asked.

"I'm Yonenago Rojiya, I fellow Kamen Rider, and Izuku asked me to help," Rojiya said.

"You're a fellow Kamen Rider, what did Izuku ask you to do?" Makoto asked.

"There's another Kamen Rider looking for you," Rojiya answered. "He thinks your connected to the Rider Battle."

"Me?"

"Yes and if you follow me, I can take you somewhere safe," Rojiya told her.

Makoto didn't know what to do but if this man might know anything about the origin of this battle then it was better than not knowing the truth.

"Okay, let's go," Makoto said.

Rojiya said to follow her as she began to follow him as it leads to his parked car. Rojiya opens the back seat for her as she got inside the car.

"Thanks," Makoto said before adding. "Is it okay if I call my friends to let them know you're with me?"

Rojiya smiled and nodded, "Of course."

Makoto got out her phone as she searches for Shouto's name and as she was about to call him, Rojiya placed a cloth of chloroform. Makoto tried to struggle to get her face away from the cloth but to no anvil, she was knocked out. Seeing, Makoto knocked out Rojiya got to the driver seat and left the parking lot.

~/~

Shouto made it to the cafe only to see it empty with Makoto's apron on the counter. He cursed and ran back to his bike and got on hoping he can catch up to them. As he drove through the streets he spots a white car and to his surprise, a piece of cloth was hanging between the door.

Shouto drove towards the side of the car with matching speed and what he saw was an unconscious Makoto laying in the back of the seat.

"Makoto!" Shouto calls out.

Rojiya saw Shouto by his car honking him to stop. Rojiya decided to drive faster with Shouto right behind him. As Shouto chases Rojiya, Izuku was driving by as he saw Shouto following a white car. Rojiya drove a port hoping to escape the kid as he saw Shouto wasn't behind him he smirked thinking he got away till Shouto appeared in front of him freaking Rojiya out making him turn to the left and having his car hanging from a dock leaving him no way to escape.

Rojiya frowns knowing he was caught. Shouto gets off his bike as made way to the back of the seats to see Makoto still asleep but unharmed.

"Makoto," Shouto then ran to the driver. "Open up!" Shouto demanded him.

Rojiya just sat there in silence.

"If your Scissors… then you're the one who killed Kaga too," Shouto said.

"It's too bad your little "accident" didn't work," Rojiya joke as he got out his car facing Shouto.

"Don't mess with Makoto," Shouto said. "She's not a Rider!"

"But she can see our battles without a deck, isn't that interesting and we both know that's not a Quirk. I can also tell from your eyes that you know she's connected to the Rider Battle," Rojiya said. "I thought having her would be an advantage to this battle. I mean aren't you the same?"

"Are you afraid to fight face-to-face?" Shouto changing the topic and brought out his Advent Deck.

"Not really…" Rojiya brought out his deck. "Just trying to be as efficient as possible."

The two Riders look at each other ready to fight but an engine coming closer they turned to see Izuku coming driving towards them.

"Todoroki-san!"

"Midoriya!" Shouto wondering what he was doing here.

"What are you doing?" Izuku asked but spots Rojiya behind Shouto. "You're the detective, what are you doing here?" He looks inside the car and sees Makoto asleep in the back seat. "Makoto-chan!"

"Taking on the two of you is a bit of a disadvantage," Rojiya said, holding Advent Deck. "Let's not do this."

Shouto could glare while Rojiya frowns before looking back at the car then leave the scene.

"W-What's going on?" Izuku asked.

"He's Scissors," Shouto said. "He killed Kaga."

Izuku was shocked, "It can't be… bu-bu-but…" Izuku just couldn't believe this.

"He knew about me and Makoto!" Shouto grabs hold of Izuku collar.

"I…" Izuku didn't know what to say.

"I told you! Don't do anything stupid! It's your fault Makoto and I were targeted!" Shouto told him.

Izuku could only look back at Makoto with sad eyes.

"Do you see now? In the end, only one Rider can survive. If you don't fight you won't survive!" Shouto pushed Izuku out of the way and opens the door grabbing and carrying Makoto. "If you don't want to fight, your free to just die. But don't drag me and Makoto with you." Shouto spat.

Izuku could only look on as Shouto carried Makoto to his bike and all he could feel was guilt for all the trouble he caused.

~/~

Back at the Omori General Hospital where Inko is staying, Rojiya was heading towards Inko's room where opens the door greeting her.

"Mrs. Midoriya, you called wanting to talk with me?" Rojiya asked.

"Yes, it seems Kaga-san corpse has been discovered," Inko said.

"Yes, that's how it seems," Rojiya said as he sat next to Inko's bed.

"And I wanted to check…" Inko began to say. "… It seems my attack was not reported."

"Probably some mistake in the processing," Rojiya tried to convince her.

"Your arrival seemed pretty convenient at the time," Inko said.

Rojiya frowns "What are you implying?"

"I think that you may be the true culprit of my attack and Kaga-san's murder," Inko said.

Rojiya and Inko stare at each other and even though Inko was a bit afraid of what this man would do she has to keep her cool for the plan to work. Rojiya just gave her a hateful glare as stands up but before he does anything the door opens revealing the two real detectives.

"Yonenaga Rojiya, we like to ask you a few questions," one of the detectives said.

Rojiya looks at the two officers before pushing them to the side and making a run for it.

"Stop!" Shouted the detective.

Inko release the breath she was holding, "I hope Izuku didn't meet that man after their first meeting."

~/~

As Rojiya ran from the hospital and two detectives chasing him, Izuku happens to arrive at the hospital hoping to see his mom was alright. But he was at the right place to see Rojiya leaving the hospital.

Rojiya was running from the scene as he tried to lose the cops but they were still chasing him. Luck wasn't on Rojiya side as the Pro-Hero Slugger arrived at the scene hoping to assist the officers. Rojiya stopped running as he was out of breath there was no way he will run up the stairs and top building's roof.

"Alright. Yonenaga gives up, there's nowhere left to go," an officer said.

"He's right sir, just give up," Slugger said.

The detectives and hero slowly walk towards with hand-cuff ready to place on him. Rojiya just looks at them before giving an evil smile as a ringing noise began to play. The detectives and hero stop moving not because of the noise which they can not hear but with Rojiya smile which turns into a frown.

Out of nowhere, Volcancer pops out the reflective window and grab a hold of the two detectives and hero dragging them into the Mirror World ready to devour them. As Rojiya was about to leave the scene Izuku arrived right in front of him.

"Why did you do it?" Izuku asked.

"You mean Kaga? He and I did some shady business. Before I worked with Kaga I was part of the Yakuza till the vigilante Stendhal killed the rest of my comrades I was lucky to survive," Rojiya said as he places his hand on his chest. "After surviving the vigilante murder spree I knew if I went back to the Yakuza I would truly die. Anyway, after working with Kaga for a while he started to want more pay, he let all that stuff get into his head so I killed him. When I was hiding his body… he appeared."

"Who appeared?" Izuku asked.

"The man who gave us our decks, of course," Rojiya looking at Izuku like an idiot. Rojiya took out his Advent Deck. "He told me to fight to be the top Rider, and do want to be the top Rider."

"So the one who attacks those people…" Izuku began to connect the dots.

"You mean all those disappearances?" Rojiya said. "I can why Kaga got mistaken for that. I did it to make my monster stronger."

"You almost killed my mom," Izuku muttered.

"It's so I can survive to defeat Riders like you guys," Rojiya said. "To do that I must become stronger."

"You're a monster," Izuku clenched his fist.

"Hmph, are you going to fight me?" Rojiya smirked. "You did say you wanted to talk and not fight," Rojiya began walking towards Izuku making the teen tense but Rojiya just patted Izuku's shoulder. "You got the festival tomorrow right, why don't you get some rest. I'll be watching you and Shouto." Rojiya walks away laughing as Izuku just stare down on the floor.

~/~

Today was the day, it was the day of the sports festival and right now Class 1-A was milling around in their waiting room at the big stadium on U.A's campus, waiting impatiently for the event to begin. The check-in for outside visitors had been going on for hours- not that surprising given that the school had just been attacked by villains. But the security check was almost over and they knew that any minute now-

"Is everyone good and ready?!" Tenya suddenly opened the door and shouted. "The event is about to begin!"

Izuku sucked in a deep breath as his heart began to pound wildly. He was nervous for all the Pro-Heroes who will be watching him especially All Might, telling him to win so they can see him as the next symbol of peace. No pressure. But his mind was on also on Scissors, Shouto, and Makoto, he couldn't get rid of the guilt of what happened yesterday.

"Midoriya."

The teen jumped at the calm, deeper voice of his classmate. Shouto had called him out he probably about to call him out again for what happened.

"Todoroki-san?"

"Can I have a word? In private."

"Oh, um… are you sure…"

"It won't take long."

"…well, okay," he managed, then quietly followed Shouto out of the waiting room and down the hall. They turned a corner and stopped there.

Shouto studied him in silence for a moment or two. "Objective speaking, I'm stronger than you."

"U-umm… a-are you t-talking… about Quirks or…"

"Both, you're weak Midoriya that's why you should have given up being a Rider and for some reason, All Might got his eyes on you, doesn't he?" Shouto narrowed his eyes.

Izuku froze, but stayed silent, waiting for Shouto to continue, "I'm going to beat you in being a Pro-Hero and in the Rider Battle."

"You may be stronger as a Rider and with your Quirk but I'm not going to sit by while innocent people get hurt," Izuku looks at Shouto with determination in his eyes. "I'd made a mistake I clearly see that but I truly don't want us to fight. People always aim for the top whether they be Riders or other students from other courses. I'm aiming to be the top hero and I'll be looking for answers on the Mirror World."

"... Right." said as he opens the door to get back inside the waiting room. And as he enters midway he stops before saying. "Makoto wanted me to tell you she upset but she forgives you."

Izuku was surprised but gave out a small smile. Scissors is still out there but for now, he needs to focus on the festival.

~/~

"ARE YOU READY?!" Present Mic's voice was answered by the roar of thousands of people in the stadium, all ready for the event to get started. The Pro Hero laughed from the announcer's box and continued to rile up the crowds. "Welcome to the U.A. Sports Festival, the audience! Gather round, mass media! It's the biggest event of the year! The newest, youngest hero candidates are about to run wild and go at each other to claim that spot at the top!"

"It's time to meet our contestants this year! Coming out now is the highlight class of the first years! The students who fought off villains in their first week of training! This is Hero Class 1A!"

The students all walked out together amidst the roaring crowd, each of them trying to keep their nerves under control. Well, most of them were. Some, like Katsuki and Shoto, were either raring to go or just didn't care.

Holy crap, Izuku thought with a gulp. It felt like the colosseum was shaking from an earthquake, but it was all from the screaming crowds.

"Next up! They haven't been getting as much airtime, but this class is full of talent too! Hero Class 1B enters the stage! Following our Hero Course is General Studies Classes 1C, 1D, and 1E! The Support Course Classes 1F, 1G, and 1H are here too! And last but not least, the Business Course Classes 1I, 1J, and 1K! All of U.A's first years have now arrived!"

The mass of students all gathered on the field in front of a podium, upon which stood the Pro Hero, Midnight.

~/~

It has been hell for Izuku after winning the first match the obstacle race. And lucky passing the Cavalry Battle with the help of Ochaco, Fumikage Tokoyami, and a new friend Mei Hatsume they won and headed for the Fighting Tournament. Izuku was the first one to fight with his appoint Hitoshi Shiniso.

After defeating Hitoshi in the Fighting Tournament, Izuku was about to face-off against Shouto. He fought Shouto before but as a Kamen Rider and he loses mostly because he was confused and didn't want to fight Shouto.

Now they fighting at the sports festival watched by many people to see their strength. Izuku learned about Shouto's past and what he has been through. But the more Izuku tried to ask about his mom and the photo he saw before, Shouto cut him off. As Shouto headed for his entrance.

~/~

"The first match of the second round!" Present Mic shouted. "At this year's sports festival, both have shown top performances!

"MIDORIYA!" On the left stand Izuku.

Izuku knows Shouto will come at him with his ice.

"VERSUS…"

"TODOROKI!" On the right side of the fighting, ring stands Shouto.

Shouto knows it would be dangerous to let Izuku used his power.

"It's two great rivals fighting against each other!" Present Mic told the audience.

This time Izuku and Shouto are not fighting as Ryuki or Knight. Their fighting as U.A. students in their sports festival in front of many spectators.

Izuku smiles as he raised his right arm out as he does when he's Ryuki. Shouto kept his emotionless stare as he raised his right arm up as well with his Ice Quirk ready to be used.

"Now…" Present Mic says. "START!

~/~

After fifteen minutes of fighting against each other Izuku convince Shouto to use his left side, the side of his father's Quirk. Izuku felt like his whole was going to break.

"Even though you want to win… you help your enemy," Shouto said. "That's how you'll get yourself killed. Why are you always screwing around!" Shouto gritted his teeth.

"Sugoi," Izuku smiled as he sees Shouto's amazing power.

"Why are you smiling?" Shouto asked. "With those injuries… In this situation… You're crazy… Don't blame me for what happens next." Shouto told him.

"I told you I'm not going to give up!" Izuku told him. "You will see that fighting for other's sake is what we truly need to do. Because we both know once you take someone's life there's no going back!"

As both Izuku and Shouto both power-up in preparation for one final clash. The teacher saw this and decided to get between them.

"Midnight! If they keep going, it'll be bad!" Cementoss shouted.

"His body won't hold up!" Midnight said as she tore a piece of her clothing.

Shouto sends a large wave of ice blocks at Izuku, but the latter jumps above it by using One For All in his leg. As he flies towards Shouto, he prepares a full power smash in his healthy arm, and Shouto counterattacks with a powerful fire blast, thanking his opponent as he does so.

Cementoss then builds a wall between them, Izuku's wind pressure and Shouto's fire create an explosion that destroys the entire fighting ring. The shockwave blew both Midnight and Cememtoss and even Present Mic who was up high on the booth.

As the smoke clears, Midnight checks to see who was still standing or if either of the boys were alright.

They saw Izuku out of bounds slump on the wall with his whole left arm broken for the use of his Quirk. Shouto with his uniform burn off from his left side was still standing in the fighting arena.

"M-Midoriya is out of bounds!" Midnight announces. "Todoroki advances to the third round!" Leaving the audience to cheer on that fight.

Shouto begins to breathe heavily and started to leave the fighting ring he spotted something at the corner of his eye, Yonenaga Rojiya, Kamen Rider Scissors was here. Rojiya gave Shouto a cocky smirked as he tilts his head towards the inside of the stadium.

~/~

Once they got to a more private area Shouto spoke first.

"What are you doing here?" Shouto questioned him.

"I came here to cheer you on," Rojiya smiled.

"You're here to tie loose ends," Shouto corrected.

"Spot on, expected from the son of Endeavor," Rojiya jested.

"Izuku would have fought you for revenge," Shouto changed the subject.

"And you?"

"I'm going to fight for because you're a Kamen Rider," Shouto said as he brought out his deck. "It's what we're meant to do."

"Once you beat you, I'm going after Ryuki then Makoto," Rojiya declared as he took out his deck as well.

"We'll see."

Shouto and Rojiya faced their decks at a mirror summoning their belts.

"Henshin!" Both Riders shouted as they inserted their decks in the belts.

Shouto and Rojiya both became Knight and Scissors they jump into the mirror and enters the Mirror World.

~/~

Kamen Rider Knight and Kamen Rider Scissors face against each other in the stadium's fighting ring of the Mirror World.

Shouto raised his sword visor as Rojiya raised his shears visor and charged towards each other. The two Riders started clashing blades but Rojiya was a bit stronger from feeding Volcancer humans. Rojiya then holds Shouto in a chokehold Shouto struggles to get out of his hold but couldn't so he takes out an Advent Card and insert it into his visor.

 **NASTY VENT!**

Darkwing arrived and releases a supersonic screech attack, Rojiya holds his head in pain as he hears the screech making him let go of Shouto.

The screech stops as Shouto was let go, Rojiya groans and looks up at Shouto who had his sword raised making hold his shears up too. They circle around each other before fighting once again. They kept fighting Scissors still having the upper hand. Shouto pulls out his Sword Vent card and inserts it.

 **SWORD VENT!**

Shouto then receives his lance and started clashing with Rojiya once again. Shouto then jabs his lance at Rojiya chest pushing the crab Rider back. Rojiya takes out his Strike Vent card to summon his Scissors Pincer.

 **STRIKE VENT!**

Shouto charged forward with his lance trying to get a hit on Rojiya, but Rojiya was stronger as he blocks Knight's strikes and slashed Shouto's back. Rojiya then kicks the back of Shouto's knee making the teen bend down on one knee. Rojiya tries to strike Shouto's kneck with his pincer but Shouto quickly block it with his lance but struggles to keep hold it up.

"Looks like I win," Rojiya said.

Shouto then grabs his Dark Visor and slash at Scissor belt making the latter stumble back. Shouto brought his Final Vent card and inserted it into his visor.

 **FINAL VENT!**

Rojiya saw this and took out his Final Vent card and inserted it into his visor as well.

 **FINAL VENT!**

Knight started charging at Darkwing appeared and attached itself on his back forming a cape. A mirror appeared behind Scissors with Volcancer popping out of it.

Shouto then jumps into the air and performs a dropkick while holding the Wing Lancer downward forming a drill at Scissors

Rojiya then jumps onto Volcancer claws and the Volcancer launches Rojiya into the air. Rojiya then curls into a ball and rapidly spins in the air and crashes into Shouto causing an explosion.

Shouto then fell face-first onto the floor as Rojiya landed on his feet.

"That's one down," Rojiya said before he heard a cracking noise. It was his Advent Deck it was shattered. "Nani?!" Rojiya body began to disintegrate.

Shouto started to get up as Rojiya started to groan in pain. Suddenly, Volcancer was standing behind him and started growling.

"The contract!" Rojiya shouted. "It can't be! I will survive!" Rojiya told himself.

Volcancer then grabs hold of Rojiya into a bear hug and started chomping on him.

"No! Knight, please help me!" Rojiya pleaded. "I'll tell you who started the Rider Battle!"

Shouto just looks at him and says, "I've already known."

"No, please!" Rojiya screamed then his Rider suit vanishes. Volcancer then takes another chomp on Rojiya's human flesh. "No! Gahhhhh!" Rojiya screamed as was eaten by his monster.

Shouto looks away but turns back again as he sees Volcancer walking towards him. Shouto readies his Lancer and charged towards the monster. Volcancer easily knocks Knight's Lancer away and jabs his claw at Shouto throwing the Rider back.

Volcacner walks to the fallen Rider and roars as he launches his claws at him but the hit never came as Ryuki arrived in front of Shouto blocking the claws with his two Drag Shield which were attached to his shoulders. Izuku then jabs his sword into Volcancer pushing the monster back. Izuku looks at the ground to see Scissors shattered Advent Deck.

"Midoriya! What are you doing here?!" Shouto shouted. "Weren't you heavily injured by our match."

"It hurts but I heard the ringing noise so I sneaked out and came to the Mirror World," Izuku said.

Izuku then opens his Drag Visor inserting the Final Vent card.

 **FINAL VENT!**

With his sword and shield gone, Izuku got into a martial arts position as Dragreder flew around him. Izuku jumped in the air and did a few flips as Dragreder continued to fly around him. When the dragon was behind him as Izuku got into a kicking position. Dragreder then breathes fire at Ryuki, propelling him into a flying kick at Volcancer who was charging towards him and destroying the crab monster.

Izuku landed on his feet and saw Volcancer orb flying up with Dragreder heading towards it.

"Stop it!" Izuku shouted.

Dragreder roared.

"I said stop it," Izuku said.

Dragreder still floats around the orb.

"I said "stop" it didn't I?!" Izuku shouted to his Contract Monster.

"Why are you hesitating?" Shouto said as he got back up. "Power is power."

Darkwing screech was heard as Izuku saw the bat monster flew towards the orb and ate it shocking Izuku.

"This is a battle," Shouto stated. "There are thirteen Card Decks. Eleven Riders left to defeat."

Izuku just listens to Shouto words.

"And you too," Shouto says making Izuku turn around and look at Shouto. "I will survive no matter what!" Izuku could only look on seeing Shouto wasn't backing down, it made Izuku need to train even harder.

~/~

Back in the real world, Shouto brining Izuku back to the stadium's med bay. Once they got inside the med bay they saw an angry Recovery Girl glaring at them.

"Where were you!" Recovery Girl demanded from them.

"Sorry, Recovery Girl-san I just wanted to see if they fix the fighting ring," Izuku lied. "Todoroki brought me back."

"Hmph, Mr. Todoroki can please bring Mr. Midoriya back his bed," Recovery Girl asked the teen.

Shouto nodded and carried Izuku to his bed. "Don't tell Makoto," Shouto told him.

"Huh?"

"There's no point in making her go through that again," Shouto said as he helped Izuku onto his bed.

Izuku could only stay silent and stare Shouto before nodding as he lay on his bed waiting for Recovery Girl to check on him.

~/~

Later that night in the Mirror World a green Rider walk in an alley. Suddenly a Zebra Mirror Monster, Zebraskull Iron appeared right in front of him. The Zebraskull charged toward the green Rider trying to land on him. The green Rider jumps back landing on top of a roof and brought out his gun and started shooting at the Mirror Monster.

 **AN: My hand and face are tired but here's chapter 6. What do you guys think? I thought of killing Scissors in the stadium instead of some random place. So I thought of adding Scissors' death into the sports festival. If you don't know** **Rojiya Yonenaga in Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals and saw him be easily killed off. Now the next thing to write the internship, Stain, and Zolda. Here's a hint on who's Zolda is he's a Pro-Hero who is also interning a class 1-A student. Well here go give me your comments and reviews.**


End file.
